vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck
The only badass, sexy, and loveable albino assassin, Killua Zoldyck! Summary Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the deuteragonist and best friend of Gon Freecss in the series Hunter × Hunter. He is the middle son of the Zoldyck Family. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 8-C, possibly 8-B '''with Kanmaru (Godspeed) '''Name: Killua Zoldyck Origin: 'Hunter X Hunter '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Fourteen (14) '''Classification: '''Pro Hunter, Nen Practicer, Former Assassin, Human '''Destructive Capacity: '''Building level, most likely '''City-Block Level with Godspeed (was able to injure Menthuthuyoupi, albeit on a small scale) ' 'Range: '''Extended melee range, a few dozen meters with Nen techniques '''Speed: '''Hypersonic+ speed, reflexes and reactions. '''Hypersonic+ with Godspeed, most likely higher (blitzed Menthuthuyoupi and outsped Shaiapouf) ' 'Lifting Strength: 'Class 50, most likely higher (Before he learned Nen, he is able to open a 16-ton gate and after he learned it, he opened almost around 64 tons) 'Striking Strength: 'MJ, possibly 'GJ with Godspeed via powerscaling ' 'Durability: '''Building level, most likely '''City-Block level with Godspeed via powerscaling ' 'Stamina: '''Killua due to his assassin training is indefatigable. He can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. '''Standard Equipment: '''Two special alloy, 50 kg, and durable yo-yo's which can be used in conjunction with Killua's Hatsu as well '''Intelligence: '''Killua can formulate accurate predictions on his opponent's move and has proved to be able to analyze hostile capabilities and thought patterns efficiently. He can devise effective strategies in a matter of instants. Also, Killua's years of experience can lead him to pick the best option. He can keep his cool in extremely dangerous situations '''Weakness: '''Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity through a socket to use his Nen abilities first and Kanmaru (Godspeed) has a time limit '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' '♦Nen: '''As a Transmuter, Killua's most efficient in changing the form of his Nen. As such, Killua developed a Hatsu in which he transmutes his aura into electricity. This feat was both inspired and made possible by the years of electric shocks he received as a child, both as training against torture and as punishment from his older brother Milluki. In order to use the ability, Killua needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity through a socket. * '''Lightning Palm (''Izutsushi): ' As the name suggests, Killua is able to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. This does formidable damage and can temporarily paralyze a weak opponent. * '''Thunderbolt (''Narukami): '''Killua is also able to project large bolt of lightning from his hands, striking an opponent with electricity from a distance. * '''Godspeed (Kanmaru): '''With his hair, hands and feet changed into electric type aura, Killua's Kanmuru ability allows him to react and move his body at speeds that would normally be impossible (even in Hunter × Hunter universe). This ability changes Killua's aura into a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from his brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body he wants to use, completely bypassing his nervous system. It is made up of two parts: '''Speed of Lightning, the ability to move his body according to his own will, used to travel long distances at high speed, and Whirlwind, the ability to sense his opponents movements and have his body react automatically, which he uses to evade enemy attacks with flawless speed and timing. Kanmuru can only be used for a short amount of time before needing to be recharged. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses KEY: Base Form | Godspeed/Kanmaru Form